The Sin's of an Avenger and a Priestess
by DarkAngelExorcist199
Summary: Join Sasuke and Christiev on their romantic journey and see where it takes them. will contain slight smut but not alot.


Chapter one

Christiev POV

I was so excited today; it is the first day at school at the academy, well for me. I wasn't able to attend due to my Priestess duties; I had to bless the land of waves for a while but now I'm back. My family doesn't like that I am becoming a ninja but they can't stop me since I'm the head of the clan. We live at the top of the Hokage Mountain, in our mansion. We Nekozawa's are very respected and feared for our power, especially mine since I have Midoriko sealed inside me. I walked over to my dresser to pick an outfit. I wore a short mid-thigh Black and gold Kimono, white shorts underneath. I put a small amount of eyeliner and mascara on. I put on my knee high Black combat boots with white belts going across them. I brushed my long blue and white hair and put it in a high ponytail so it would only go to my hips. I went to the bathroom to grab my bandages to wrap around my chest to my breasts look smaller. I walked downstairs and was greeted by a row of servants as I walked to the kitchen, it always pisses me off because I told them not to but my elders say it is necessary that they bow. I arrived at the kitchen and grabbed an apple and walked out the door. I walked down the mountain towards the school. I knew that if I kept this pace I would be extremely late, so I teleported near the academy. When I emerged from the shadows of the alley everyone looked and bowed to me and were muttering things like _Looks it's the head of the Nekozawa family._ I just smiled and waved at them, I really hate when people do that. As I approached the school more students were bowing to me or just giving me space. As I was walking I saw the next head of the Hugya clan Hinata. She was being escorted by one of her guards. I walked up to her and smile.

"Hello Hinata how are you this morning?" I asked politely.

She looked back at me with a small smile, "G-good morning N-n-Nekozawa-sama, I'm doing alright."

"Hinata I thought I told you to call me Christy."

"B-b-b-b-b-but Father said to address you as Nekozawa-sama out of respect," she stuttered softly.

"But Hinata we're friends do call me my name okay?"

She nodded her head as we arrived at the classroom. We parted way as I found a seat by the window, slowly more and more people where filing in. I stayed silent I my corner while some kids bowed to me and sat down. Everything was pretty quiet until I sensed someone was starting at me, I looked beside across the room to see the Uchiha staring right at me. I quickly looked away. I then heard him get out of his seat and walk to me. I heard his footsteps approach louder until they suddenly stopped and he was right behind me. I slowly turned around and looked him in the eyes.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked kindly.

He just looked at me with those Onyx colored eyes, "Who are you?"

Just as I was about to answer Iruka-Sensei walked in and told us to take our seats, Uchiha stared at Iruka for a moment before stomping off to his seat.

"Now class we have a new student Nekozawa-sama would come to the front and introduce yourself?" Iruka asked me with a smile.

"Hai," I answered while walking to the front, I felt everyone staring at me. I stood beside Iruka and bowed, "Hello everyone I am Christiev Nekozawa, It's a pleasure to be here. I would like it if people called me either Christiev or Christy, I am here as a student not the head of my family," I said with a smile. Everyone was quiet until I boy in the back that had a white hoodie with black trim appeared beside me and stared. I looked down nervously and began to blush, then out of nowhere he hugged me and yelled, "Soooo cute you're mine now."

He carried me bridal style to his seat and sat me on his lap, and no one came to my rescue, "Could you let go please," I asked him nicely.

"Not a chance love, I'm Kiba your future husband."

I became so embarrassed my fox ears and tail popped out, they are pure white.

'What are these?" he asked slyly.

I looked at him with the biggest blush, "My fox ears now please but me down."

"No way you're even cuter," With that he hugged me even tighter. Unfortunately he hugged me so hard that my bandages popped out of place and my breasts almost fell out of my kimono. I gave a scream and covered myself. Everyone turned their gaze to us again and most of the boys got nosebleeds and some girls where blushing, Kiba seemed confused and looked down at me and was knocked out of his seat by his nose bleed. I looked at him and saw that he was unconscious, I panicked and knelt by him as my hand began to glow green. A few seconds later he was conscious again, I handed him a tissue for his nose and walked back to my seat, arms covering my cleavage. I sat down quietly, my ears down low from embarrassment. After the class was composed Iruka started the lesson. The whole time I felt eyes on me so I shrunk down into my seat. I kind of zoned out until Iruka had to leave suddenly and everyone began to talk and gossip. I then saw Kiba beginning to approached me, I stood up still covering my chest and ran to the nurses office. When I got there I transported home to change.

Sasuke's POV

Christiev left the room suddenly as the dog boy approached her. I stood out of my seat and followed her silently. When she came to the nurse's office she transported away in a puff of smoke. I let out a disappointing sigh because I wanted to talk to her. I sat on one of the beds to wait for her.

Christiev POV

When I appeared in my room I quickly put on white and gold sports bras since the class know my secret. I redid my Jutsu and appeared back in the nurse's office but sitting in front of me was Sasuke Uchiha. He stood up and grabbed my wrists.

"Where did you go?" he asked looking in my eyes.

"Let me go please Uchiha."

"Not until you answer me Nekozawa."

"I went home to change."

"But how did you do that?"

"I used chakra how else, now please let go."

I saw he gave me a small smirk and before I knew it he was leaning closer until our lips met and he was kissing me. I was about to push him away as his tongue was asking for entrance but he gently started to rub my fox ears that where extremely sensitive. I let out a small gasp and he took the opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth. Before he got any further I teleported to the classroom and hid in the shadows.

Sasuke POV(Before kiss)

I was waiting for her to return but then a puff of smoke appeared and she was right in front of me. Before she could run away I grabbed her wrists.

"Where did you go?" I asked her as I started deep into her eyes.

"Let me go please Uchiha." She said ever so sweetly

"Not until you answer me Nekozawa."

"I went home to change."

"But how did you do that?"

"I used chakra how else, now please let go."

I gave her a smirk and without thinking I lent down and kissed her, to say she was shocked was understatement, but I couldn't pull away she tasted so sweet even though I hated sweets. I needed to taste her more so I swiped my tongue against her bottom lip asking entrance but she refused and tried to push me away, so I reached up and rubbed her ears as she let out a small erotic gasp. I took that opportunity to dive into her mouth and get a better taste. She tasted so good I felt myself wanting more, but before I could she teleported away from me leaving me wanting more. I just realized that I was panting like a horny teenager. I had no idea what came over me we just met and here I am pouncing on her. I gave a long sigh and rubbed my forehead, and thought to myself. What is wrong with me? I just met her today and here I was scaring her by making out with her. I should at least try to befriend her before having a romantic relationship. Wait what am I saying I don't want romance. I then stormed out of the office to go apologize before it's too late.

Christiev POV

I sat there in the class room but suddenly I sensed something terrible as Iruka stormed in the class with a blonde haired boy tied up.

"Iruka I'm sorry but I must leave." I said.

"Why?"

"I sense something terrible so I must go."

"Alright you may go be careful."

I nodded at him and ran out of the classroom, as I stormed out I saw Uchiha but I had a bad feeling in the middle of the city. I ran faster outside but I could see that he was following me.

"Midoriko I need your help," I said to her urgently.

"Alright I sensed it too." She answered.

I felt her power wash into me and myself transform. I was now wearing a ceremonial priestess gown (look up Inuyasha castle beyond the looking glass. The outfit the bad chic wears but Gold and black) and I felt my chakra wings grow high in the sky, my hair growing longer as it trailed behind me. I flapped my wings and soared high in the sky. I flew until I reached the middle of the village I flew down as people gasped at me and some bowed.

"Hurry you all must run something will come here!" I yelled at them all. I stood in the center sensing that the evil presence was approaching closer. Suddenly I giant rage demon appeared. It was black and morphed , it gave a mighty roar and flashed its blood stained teeth as it growled.

Sasuke POV

I was staring at the giant demon thing and Nekozawa. She was an angel to me. Her wings were pure white but where made out of chakra; her outfit fit her body perfectly. I made sure to stay a safe distance away from the battle, I could feel the dark aura of the demon and it scared me.

"Be gone demon of Rage subside before I am forced to terminate your soul!" she said in a strong firm voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"You think you can beat me?" the demon replied in a raspy voice.

"Then you leave me no choice but to annihilate you, I wish we could have agreed on something but I see you don't want peace."

"I guess I'll eat you first, you do look rather delicious." He said as he wrapped his long tongue around her torso, dangerously close to her boobs. I felt myself begin to boil with anger and was about to move until I saw that his tongue was burnt and Nekozawa was walking closer to him, her wings disappearing but her fox ears and tail began to glow and she put a hand out in front of her. When she came into contact with the demon it instantly began to boil and it caught fire. It let out an agonizing as it was being burnt alive. Soon it disappeared and was replaced by a small black blob, Nekozawa pulled out a talisman and the blob disappeared.

Christiev POV.

After I sealed the demon away I let all of Midoriko's chakra leave. I looked up to where to Uchiha was and gave him a cold glare. I saw him flinch and his eyes go wide.

"You can come down now I won't hurt you."

With that he jumped down beside me with his hands in his pockets.

I looked at him annoyed, "Why did you follow me?"

"I wanted to apologize for earlier, I didn't know what came over me." He said blushing.

"I understand but why don't we start out as friend's first okay?" I said with a smile.

His whole face was as red as a tomato but he gave a hard nod. I smiled and grabbed his hand out of pocket and held it tightly; we started walking back to the classroom. I let go before we got in and gave him a small smile and walked back and sat down in my seat. Sasuke then picked the one beside me; I looked at him but looked back at Iruka sensei as he talked about stuff I already knew.

When class ended Sasuke looked at me and smiled, "Do you want to hang out?" he asked with a blush.

I smiled at him, "Sure I would love to Sasuke."

He smiled and stood up and offered his hand to me. I was about to accept it but then a blonde girl, and a pink haired girl glopped Sasuke and he fell over, as they began to wrestle on the ground. I rushed to him and helped him up asking if he was alright.

"I'm fine I'm used to it all the fan girls and such," he replied letting out a big sigh.

As we were walking out the two girls realized that Sasuke was leaving with me and ran up to me.

"What are you doing with my Sasuke-Kun?" asked the blonde one.

"Ya you better not steal my Sasuke-Kun." The pink one said.

"What do you mean yours? He mine Billboard brow!"

"Shut up Ino pig!"

"Help me," Sasuke asked me silently.

I nodded and grabbed his hand, "It's been fun girls but Sasuke and I are leaving." With that we disappeared in a cloud of smoke; and we were in my room, safe from the adoring fan girls.

Well that's the first chapter and it will get more interesting and M rated as we progress. And by the way I own only my OC's so all Naruto characters are not mine.


End file.
